


Fire warden

by Womble1



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Fire Alarms, Gen, fire drills, fire warden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womble1/pseuds/Womble1
Summary: Gordon gets a little carried away with new responsibilities
Kudos: 9





	Fire warden

Scott sat down with a heavy thump.  
“Remind me why we gave Gordon this job?” he beseeched his nearby brothers.

“It’s an important role and it's encouraging him to pay attention to fire safety” replied Virgil, barely glancing up from his book.

“Ugh, but we should have known he would get carried away” groaned Scott.

“Surely it's a good thing he's being enthusiastic?” asked John from his nearby armchair, looking up from his tablet. 

“He's got himself his own Fire Warden jacket” said Scott flipping his gaze from one brother to the other in the hope of seeing some sort of response from the laidback pair. 

“And? High vis jackets are usually a good idea” Virgil took the bait 

“Well they don't usually have gold buttons and epaulets”replied Scott, desperation starting to sneak into his voice. 

“Well that would make him easily visible in a fire” shrugged Virgil, not nearly as concerned about this as Scott would like. 

“And then there's that noise maker thing he’s found”

“The football rattle” supplied John, ever factual.

“Yeah, that thing. Why? Just why?” Scott rubbed his palm to his temple, as if trying to rub away a recent memory of the thing. 

“Well when the Metropolitan Police were first formed the rattle was standard issue equipment to call for assistance, it makes sense to have something that isn't dependent on electrical charge in an emergency” John supplied in support of the noise maker in question.

“Seriously, neither of you have an issue with this?” asked Scott, he had assumed that at least John would be on his side against the noise explosion that equated Gordon Tracy. But no, he appeared to be the only one suffering any sort of regret in the choice to assign Gordon the role of Fire Warden for the island. 

That, however, was not to last as the following morning both John and Virgil were around to experience their first Gordon Tracy Fire Drill. It was morning only in the academic sense when the island's fire alarms started blaring. Purposely different enough from the rescue alerts, but not used regularly enough to have become familiar. Therefore it was some fairly confused and disorientated brothers that stumbled out of their rooms into the early dawn light. Gordon marched up and down the corridor hurrying them along towards the designated evacuation point (the far end of the pool). Anyone not moving fast enough was treated to a firm spin of the rattle to encourage them forward. Needless to say Virgil was personally persecuted by the noise maker for the entire distance to the pool. The poor man was wide eyed and bewildered as he stumbled away from the godawful racket in his half asleep state. 

By the time all of them had congregated overlooking the sea, sympathy for the rattle had vastly decreased. As Gordon began giving them a review of their evacuation shortcomings, Virgil lunged, with a surprising amount of agility given the early hour, and snatched the offending item from him. Gordon squawked and tried to snatch it back as Virgil held it out of reach above his head. It was then tossed to John's waiting hands. Gordon attempted to side step around Virgil to get at John, but found himself pinned in a less than loving bear hug. John meanwhile wasted no time in very deftly throwing the cursed contraption out to sea, while Scott stood to one side to allow a clean departure, giving it a final salute as it flew out of his life.

Shame they didn't know about the whistle Gordon had also found…..


End file.
